Hyun Eun-Jo
uHm hello? Best boy right here -$#70r1 Eun-jo ''(현은조 hyun eun-jo) is the main antagonist of the manhua series. We all know him as Eunjo, but his name was previously young-lee. History Twenty-two years ago an odd child was born in Ulmoo ''(Young-lee). ''In most cases, you can tell what animal god a child has when they are born. It's just that the shape of it is obscure. All people are born with their innate anima. But, that child didn't have an anima. A situation like that has never been heard of. His parents were scared of their child without anima. As children, Eunjo's brother got all the attention because he had shown the powers of the black tortoise. Their parents treated acted as if their younger son did not exist. But Eunjo wasn't lonely. Although he had no anima of his own, he had a special power to see other things. He could see animas without an owners: those untrusted ancient beast were all gathered to that child. He could see them, hear them and they were his only friends. He tried to find bodies for them, but there was no way to get them in the bodies. They couldn't get inside of people who were alive, nor those who have just died. One day, Eunjo met the child of a god that was far stronger than all he had see until then. On the same day, Eunjo's biological brother(Jun) died ''right after he had awakened to the black tortoise' powers. Eunjo survived that day and met the black tortoise. The black tortoise was in an awkward situation because his contractee was about to die right after he was awakened. The black turtle noticed that the child in front of him had no anima, he offered the child to be his contractee. After Eunjo killed his dying brother, he flooded the city and used the deaths of others as the price of his wish (to take away the animas of others) But, that was't the end of his plan. He wanted to be the one to hold all animas and power of the gods. No one could tell if it was his wish, if it was the black tortoise' plan, or if it was the ideas of the evil beasts around him but, everything has already been entangled. Eunjo changed everything about himself including his name, age and appearance. He then found a genius planner ''(Keumjo) ''and a man that does not age. He made his castle by using them, which would come to be known as the Animarena. The planner needed a family and the man of wealth needed the power of wealth and prestige. Eunjo gave those things of need to them, and received what he needed in return. Through Animarena he saw how low the humans would go once again. He began to think 'what if i were to take everyone's anima?','what would it be like to take away everyone's anima and become the only god?', 'wouldn't it be possible to make a utopia of my own?'. For those things to happen, he would have to get the power of the four horrid beasts that kept the balance in the word with their power. Eunjo went to Mihol to approach the Blue dragon's cousin, and kept an eye on the white tiger nominee. there was also something else to gain, he received a small chance to get his brother's revenge. All luck was on Eunjo's side. While he went to the place where he felt the white tiger's presence, he unintentionally gained the power of the Phoenix.